


Insatiable

by YetAnother



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Kinda dubcon but not really, Light Masochism, M/M, Monster sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YetAnother/pseuds/YetAnother
Summary: Ezreal just came by to give Kog'Maw a treat. He ended up getting a treat himself.





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by a friend.  
> They're not a good friend.

"Hey Kog!" Shouts Ezreal, rushing to the soft pink voidborn. "I got something for you!" He presents a bucket of spoiled trail rations. He had been planning on going on another expedition, only to find his trail supplies had gone rotten. There was no real use for spoiled food, except to feed to the eternal bottomless pit that was Kog'Maw.

Kog'Maw makes a happy trill and immediately swallows down the entire thing, bucket included. "More! More!" He chirps, gently grasping at Ezreal's shirt.

Ezreal smiles and pets the top of Kog'Maw's head. "That's all I had, buddy. I'll keep you in mind if I find anything- WOAH!"

Ezreal is cut off as Kog'Maw pushes him down and climbs on top. "Keep coming, not full!" Kog whines as his little claws start tearing at Ezreal's clothes, slowly but surely stripping him.

"Kog, what are you..?" Ezreal's voice is getting husky, his breaths coming in pants. The feeling of the little voidborn's claws scraping at his skin was so wonderful to the explorer. As Ezreal closes his eyes, a sudden burning pain causes him to cry out. Kog's eternally dripping acid had fallen on his arm, burning him.

"Let's play!" Kog says as he finally cuts Ezreal's pants off. "I know a fun game."

Ezreal opens his eyes to look down and see the little voidborn carefully positioning himself above Ezreal's already erect dick. "Kog, uh, I don't think this is a game we should be – nngh." Ezreal cuts himself off with a groan as Kog slowly slides down onto Ezreal's dick, slowly enveloping him with his soft, warm cloaca.

Kog pants and whines as he's filled up, his drool coming down onto Ezreal's body in thick, caustic globs. Ezreal cries out as the acid burns his skin, but soon the cries turn to moans as his masochistic nature learns to enjoy the pain.

Ezreal bucks up into Kog as the voidborn starts to ride the explorer. They moan and whine together, loud and wanton. Kog's little claws scratch at Ezreal's chest as Ezreal's hands come up to softly grope Kog's soft, squishy body.

Ezreal shouts and squeezes Kog'Maw tight as he cums inside the small creature, the squeezing causing even more acid drool to fall out of Kog, burning Ezreal's chest.

Kog'Maw's tight little cloaca constricts further as the voidborn cries out and cums, a hot green liquid spilling out of his cloaca and soaking Ezreal's hips.

They pant together in slience for a while, trying to regain their breath and senses. Ezreal is the first to talk. "Well that was... Pretty cool, but I should, uh, get going now." Ezreal tries to stand, only to be pushed back down by Kog'Maw.

"Keep cumming, not full." Kog says as he rubs himself against Ezreal, already trying for a round two.

Ezreal blushes as he starts getting hard again. "Insatiable in this too, huh?" He laughs a little as he strokes Kog's side. "That's fine, so am I."

 


End file.
